Teenage lives of Bay City High
by Takao Von-Ander
Summary: bladebreakers in high school dealing with high school emotions and usual teenage defense of needing to GET A LIFE, Tyson a regular Bay higher falls into step of the new foriegn exchange student Kai and Max gains feelings for Ray Boy drama develops! TxK MxR
1. A Brand new start!

Hello readers!

Recently I have been filtering my emails, and found not only reviews on this story, but RECENT ones as well.

I have to admit it has been a large amount of years that i have even drifted onto this site, but reading the reviews then going back, and reading the chapter that I had written, I felt a pang.

Ive decided to take a stab at writing this story again. This decision has been made under a long process and I find myself with the time to do so!

Unfortunatley it has been also many years since I even laid eyes on Beyblade, and in a drifting television state found a NEW one airing.

Albeit not as interesting :)

Anyways I know that only a few were recent reviews and some my goodness incredibly old!

But im going to attempt this story once again,

I feel I need to get a better grasp on imagination anyways.

I hope you will continue to have even a small hope for the story, I will start writing it today, but will be waiting for a review or message as to whether I should even repost.

I give special thanks to those whom recently reviewed, I loved beyblade back in the day its like rekindling an old flame :)


	2. 1 The First Day

Hello Readers, as promised here is the first chapter revamped, I'm going to start writing chapter two now, but let me know what you think, if this is an okay direction :)

Again thank you to those whom have inspired :)

and Takao Aoki, who clearly created something that attaches to people.

This is BOYXBOY Yaoi love, that means homosexuality, if you do not like this kind of story, then just do not read it. Simple as that.

Max Tate and Tyson Granger Aged 17

Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari Aged 18

Kenny (good lord whats his last name again :/ haha) Aged 16, but in the year above his age.

Chapter One

The First Day

Things have been very quite recently. The hallways filled with the same murmur of thousands all talking about the same things and going through the motions, and it had come to the point where Tyson just barely focused on anything at all. Not that he paid much attention to school it was just, well, worse than before.

Tyson turned his head and focused four desks ahead to his right in the class. His best friend Max was waving dramatically as the home room teacher entered. He pointed with a big grin at the door way,

Oh... a new Student.

"Class Settle down please, take your seats." The homeroom teacher focused to his left and gestured for the new kid to enter.  
"We have a new student joining our school today, please introduce yourself."

He stood at the front of the class, head held ridiculously high and gazed, eyes narrowed, nostrels flared at the classroom. Tyson focused right in on his eyes, which were a deep crimson colour. He had weird, gray hair that darkened on the lower layers, and was wearing a tanktop, with cargo pants.

Not exactly the outfit I would choose, but each to his own.

" My name ... is Kai Hiwatari, and I have absolutely no interest in speaking, interacting or forming any sort of relationship, with any of you"  
After this the boy, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest, released his arms fists clenched and walked quickly to the farthest desk possible from any student which, unfortunatley for Tyson, was located at the back, beside him.

His eyes riveted to Max who was turned ALL the way around in his desk, this boy has no shame, and raised his eyebrows to his hairline. Tyson shrugged and smiled then turned to the window again, answering his name for attendance.

So much for the new student being remotely interesting.

Tyson POV

"Oh for the love of god please ring"

My lab partner laughed at me but I could never ever describe to you the hatred I had for Biology. Science for me is something I will neeever get a grasp on. The next period Max and I have free and I'm practically vibrating at my desk willing the clock to hit the hour so hard. I'm sure steam is escaping my head and all the students around me could smell toast.

When it finally rang, I practically broke the sound barrier running to my locker, the faster I get to the roof, the longer I have to eat and lye down. As I put my books inside my locker, Max slamed his shut and walked towards me.

"Sooo, the new kid..."  
I closed my locker and we both headed down the hall to the stairs that would lead to the roof of the school.  
"Yeah whats that all about?"  
"Well, I have heard down the information line, that he already has a fanclub, can you believe that! It's such an embarassment, clearly the girls are a little more desperate than we thought."  
"Ah, so by you saying that you mean.."  
"Yeah Hilary is the president ... I worry about her brain, and the way it processes information, maybe shes broken"

We just reached the door to the roof and opened it to find Ray already at the table in the farthest corner setting food on the table. He was like our own personal chef, which is fine by me, I could eat anything and everything... Always.

"Maybe we should sign her up for some experiments" I wiggled my eyes suggestively at Max, who predictabley burst out laughing, turning the heads of all the girls currently on the roof. No wonder though, Max has always been, annoyingly,  
georgeous. Tall, Blonde, Blue eyes, a little freckly, he was like the dream surfer boy on a billboard that girls squeal at. He was often asked out, but always turned them down. He tells me how they all bore him, he had no interest in the typical. Which, when you look at him, you can see. He always wears strange patterned clothes and tight skinnys.  
His shirts could blind all of man kind if the sun hit him right.

"Now now Ty, lets be nice" he said calming down and grinning at Ray as we reached the table.  
"Hey Ray-man, what we having?"  
"Hey guys, left overs from dinner; Miso soup, Egg rolls, sausage, and rice balls." He grinned at us as we sat down.  
Ray was also a huge heart throb of our school. A year older he stands taller than us all, with hair to his ankles raven black and always tied in a braid, he wore casual men typical clothes like myself, T-shirt, skinny jeans, occasional roped bracelet. What made him the lovable guy that girls swooned over, was his very feminine features. A girly body shape,  
his height made his muscles lean, and his eyes were golden, teeth and ears pointed, almost cat like.  
The girls particularly liked that. And Ray? Well he took advantage, he must have dated almost every girl in his year alone.

" I hear theres a neeew student! Girl yes? She my age?" Ray perked up, all happy and practically bouncing in his spot.  
"Calm down lover boy, its a guy, and, he's an ass." Max simply stated, digging into his food. Ray turned to me and I nodded in affirmation, "yeah he's not kidding"  
Dejected and sighing heavily Ray picked up his chop sticks "Ah well, I got all excited for nothing"  
"You could go for it, you'll just have to redifine your entire life" I stated smiling largely at him, he glared while smiling and Max turned to his food, hiding his face with his bangs. Yeah, Max has never fooled me once. Knowing him most of my life, I could see right through him. He didnt need to know, that I knew, I'll let him figure it out on his own terms.

"Oh muh fuain gooh dis ish fooo ahmehshin!"  
"Tyson you really have to finish chewing before you talk" Max smiled from beside me,  
"Doesnt matter I got the gist of it" Laughed Ray, and we finished our food in just enough time for History. The bell rang and we all packed and turned to the door with the crowd, as we reached the opening a shoulder slammed into mine nearly knocking me to the ground, "Hey can't you watch where your going!"  
I spun to focus on the person, who spun just as fast and ended up right in my face. An angry and very intimidating, Kai Hiwatari.  
"Don't. Touch. Me. Again" He stated through gritted teeth, gave one final glare and stormed to the tables farthest away from the door.

"Max you were right, He really is an ass" and I turned away, making my way to History with the guys.

Regular POV

Kai, sat heavily at the table on the roof, so far no ones come up so he assumes that he just has a free period because he hasn't been able to choose another subject to fill the fifth slot*. He sighed just as heavily as he sat, and popped his headphones into his ears and blasted Limp bizkit to satisfy his mood. He couldn't believe he was here. If anything he would prefer to just go as far away from a public school as possible. But when things get ugly, the only thing you can do, is protect yourself.  
Kai focused at the door as he saw it open, and a small gentleman half his height walked onto the roof and shuffled to the table against the far fence on the roof, opened his laptop and started typing feircly. He had auburn hair and the thickest glasses Kai had ever seen on a person. They both met eachothers gaze and held it for a moment. Kai knew someone of the same mental capacity as him at first sight, and decided a kurt nod would be polite. The small boy did the same and turned to his laptop to continue his work. Kai looked at his ipod and switched to Kanye West. Maybe he should try to cheer himself up instead. He hated moping.

Max POV

"Thank God, lets get the hell out of here" I dramatically shouted, joyfully slamming my locker for the final time today. Just as I turned to join Tyson on the way out, Ray popped up beside me and casually layed his arm accross my shoulders while winking at a giggling girl going past with her friends, whom proceeded to wink just a suggestively causeing him to walk backwards beside us grinning wildly after her. I hate it when he does this.  
"Woooah, Looking good Ladies! Loving that colour on you Sarah!"  
He turned and smiled at us, and Tyson Rolled his eyes slinging his backpack on his shoulders and pushing the front doors open as we headed down the stair to the courtyard.  
"Ray, seriously, keep it in the pants man."  
"You are just completely jealous you ain't got moves like me," Ray laughed as he noogied Tyson and ran ahead after the attack.  
"NO IT'S MORE LIKE IM GLAD IM NOT AS DISGUSTING AS YOU!" He screamed and chased after him trying to get revenge, I couldn't help but end up in hysterics, they always fought about Ray's lack of Shame, not that I had much myself, but it just, bothers me that he would settle for anything,  
I sighed and realised they were already at the gates,  
"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" I bolted and slammed by bag against Tyson who now aparrently was just running to kill us both.

Kai POV

I had just left the school, having waited for the crowd to disperse, and saw three students running around the courtyard like infants screaming and laughing at each other. I felt a pang and decided to ignore it. It was hard to see people converse easily and be friendly with each other. It annoys me that I cannot make attachments or interact that easily with people. It is not a gift I inherited unfortunatley. I just reached my car in the lot when I saw the same three, arguing and fighting to get on the school bus at the main road, other students laughing at them. Watching them makes me feel exauhsted. I was just pushing my key into the door, when my eyes locked with blue. Deep Blue, and tanned skin, and just as deep blue hair. He paused as I have and I just can't seem to look away...

Regular POV

Tyson stood behind Ray about to get on the bus when he looked up and locked eyes, with Red, Crimson red, and for some reason, unknown to him he couldn't look away. Kai stared just as well, completely mesmerised by the colour, the emotion, and suddenly started and turned blushing to open his car door and get inside. That was the boy he slammed into by accident on the roof. He didnt think anything of it as he walks around ignoring everyone but the rudeness of his answer caused him to snap ratherthan apologise. He wasn't rational when people were rude. Tyson blinked as Max shoved him forward,  
"Dude! Get on the frickin' bus, what are you staring at?"  
Quickly recovering Tyson grabbed the poll and walked up the steps retaliating,  
"yo' mama" laughing as Max smacked his head with his binder while they sat down. He looked out the window and watched the new kid drive away from he parking lot.

'Kai Hiwatari' he thought as the bus pulled away and down the street.

*The subject situation. Im not sure but where I went to highschool you had to choose five subjects to fill your timetable, because he is new in the middle of the

semester I'll just say that he has not had the chance to choose all his subjects.

Thank you for reading. :)

Takao Von Ander


	3. 2 The Klutz Encounter

Well Hello again!

Now I know believe me I know this is loong overdue! but I have rewritten and rewritten this chapter sooo many times! Debating whether this was a good direction, how I thought they should act around each other, how they should talk, believe me I had a ridiculous amount of trouble. I personally feel like its unfinished, however it may take me FOREVER to be satisfied so i shall Name this the to be continued kind of deal. See how you guys like it and if it's a good direction.

:) Thank you for your patience :)

Beyblade is copyrighted and owned completely by Aoki Takao I own nothing :)

It was in a flurry that the morning went past as Tyson scrambled out of bed, after being yelled at six times, fell and hit his head off the dresser trying to dress, comb his hair and run at the same time. Rushing madly down the stairs, getting peanut butter all over his hands as he grabs a piece of toast and slipping his shoes on simultaneously. Running like the wind down the path to see the bus at the stop and the last student get on. Didn't matter how fast he ran. Like a demon was chasing him. he missed it.

TYPOV

And that's how I got here. Walking, actually walking to school. I have decided to take my time, because lets face it. I'm going to be late anyways. It gives me time to relax finally. I couldn't sleep, not properly. I kept seeing creepy eyes, Red eyes, It's like they're haunting me. It's insane.

One week has passed, since the arrival of the new student. Nothing has really changed. The rumours of the Fan club, are indefinitely true... Which is embarrassing. The thought of even knowing Hilary, embarrasses me. Actually, the truth is, I'm paranoid. I feel constantly like I'm being watched. My senses are always heightened for no apparent reason. Its like all my hairs stand on end, I can't take it. It's frustrating as hell.

Not to mention I'm failing math. Again. And just when I thought I'd had a good handle on it too.

REGPOV

Kai Drove his car steady, he still had a bit of time and liked to avoid being in the school for longer than absolutely necessary, So he took the longer route to school. He liked going down residential streets without reason. They were calmer, quieter. He felt more at ease rather than driving quickly down the motorway. It was when he turned the second right on the main street, that his car started to approach a blunette walking his way to school. With the most depressed look on his face, as if the sky was falling. Kai slowed to a stop and watched him, just for a minute.

It was strange, he couldn't quite explain it, but he always found himself watching the boy. For no apparent reason. In gym, in home room, they didn't have many classes together, but guaranteed if they were anywhere near each other, his eyes seem to gravitate towards him. There was no explanation. After staring in an almost... creepy way, Kai drove up to the curb beside him.

TYPOV

I wasn't really paying attention to anything so a car pulling up startled me. The window rolled down but it was a car certainly not from this area, way to nice for here, so I figure, you know, its someone asking for directions.

"Hi there, you lost? need some hel..."

Oh no.

"No. I don't need help."

Kai is the one driving the car. The new kid. And his eyes, they are looking right at me. And now we've been too quiet for too long.

"So... what is it then?"

He Opens the car door for me, then resets himself back in his seat.

"Get in."

"Why?"

"You do realize how far away we are from school don't you?"

"Um, yeah I would think so, but why are you offering me a ride?"

"I don't feel like I need to explain why. To you that is..."

Hmm

"Yeah alright."

MAXPOV

Goddamn bus driver, even with me practically beating his head with my binder to get him to stop the bus, he still wouldn't stop for Tyson, what a twat.

"It was a good effort"

I plunk myself beside Ray who then lazily places him arm across the seat behind me.

And I can't breathe.

"Did you see Cassidy yesterday, my god she has eyes for you that twinkle in just the right way to make me twitch. "

"is that jealousy I detect Mr. Kon?"

Ray then laughs loudly, my heart stops just for a second.

I've known Ray pretty much my whole life. The three of us, we grew up around the same areas, and always knew eachother. I wasn't always like this. And I hate myself for it. He looks at me and it's like a different world, nothing else is important anymore. Sure I've slept around alot. Really, alot, but it started not to matter. Because as I got older, I sat closer. I started to really like the way he smelled.

"well of Course! Cassidy is like one of the few who look at me like garbage, what do I say, turns me on that she hates me so much."

"You're ridiculous"

"true"

He smiled just long enough to make me laugh. He always knew how. It made me sweat but it suddenly occurred to me that maybe I should push some buttons. Just a bit.

"So, I suppose what with every girl out for revenge, excusing the sluts, you might have to start chasing the boys Ray, there's no tail left"

"oh my god that's disgusting, I'm actually cold sweating in horror, what am I gunna do with my life, oh that's right, there is always a new girl"

He laughs loudly, but my whole body is stiff, I feel sick. Let me put this across. I'm not gay, at least as far as I know. I have never been attracted to men. Never have, it's always been women. But for some reason, down the line, I can't explain it, but I just want him. no one else.

"Does it gross you out that bad? Guy on guy?" It slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself, and I feel my pulse quicken so fast it's like falling off the end of the earth. I think I may have a heart attack.

His face spun to me so fast, it's silent for a period that feels like eternity, and I keep my eyes to the front of the bus. I wont say anything, don't talk.

RAYPOV

There he goes again asking really weird questions. He's been making all these weird points, and constantly referring to men, being, I don't know, attractive I suppose...

But that's the thing, for a while I thought maybe he was trying to come out of the closet. But I know him far to well, he's not like that at all, he practically claws his way through women. Yet, he's never actually dated, or felt any emotion, since about 15 he just, goes through the motions.

I kind of ended up figuring he had a crush on Tyson, only because these weird moments only happen when he's not around. I don't know how to approach it. How to ask him...

"No... Do you?"

It was like I jolted him, he's not relaxed at all, in fact he's sitting on the outer edge of his seat away from me.

"nope. just don't understand it is all."

We're silent for the rest of the bus ride.

There you have it, Let me know what you think, if this is a good direction to go for :)

Thanks


End file.
